


sounds like a game but is actually a trap

by ninjamuteki (grootbeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Talk, Gen, abt whos fucking whom, and mayuyus foul-mouthed, god am i human being or garbage, is it implictly aby myak??? idk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/ninjamuteki
Summary: "fuck. marry. kill—sei-chan. higuchi. shirogane-san."mayuzumi ogah ikutan. tidak, terima kasih. dia tidak mau mengambil risiko jadi orang sinting, oke?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ciao! iya, dateng kemari cuma mau nyampah sobs fyi ini gegara rewatched mz tom di mtv after hours (fmk. odin, heimdall, thor) /dor
> 
>  _standard disclaimer applied_  
>  _standard warning applied_ (lots of f words, ciusan)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~ya better go back than ruin yer eyes by reading thsi lmao~~

 

Siapapun tolong tarik Mayuzumi Chihiro keluar dari lingkaran setan ini. Oh, _well_ , bukan lingkaran setan secara literal; tapi, astaga, meja nomor tiga belas di kafetaria Rakuzan ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaris gila. Oke, ini memang karena kebodohannya mau menerima tawaran setan-setan kecil—serius, _kecil_?—yang dijuluki _Uncrowned Generals_ itu untuk makan bersama di waktu istirahat. Sungguh, lelaki pelit ekspresi ini lupa bagaimana bisa ia mengiyakan ajakan tiga idiot ini.

“ _Fuck, marry, kill._ ” Mayuzumi memuntahkan jus jeruk yang tengah diteguknya. Oh, Buddha. _Tidak, tidak, tidak_. Lelaki berambut abu ini sudah kapok berurusan dengan trio ini, oke? (ayolah, siapa yang tidak malu diteriaki pernah masturbasi sambil memegang figura cewek dua dimensi?!) dan, sekarang—“Higuchi, Sei- _chan_ , Shirogane- _san_!”

Ya ampun! Otak mereka sudah sinting! Tadi— _tadi sekali_ , mereka memaksa Mayuzumi ikut serta bermain permainan konyol _truth or dare_ (yang berakhir dengan membeberkan _fetish_ nya terhadap karakter dua dimensi, meski ia _tidak_ mengatakan apa-apa) dan kali ini mereka memainkan permainan bodoh dan tidak berguna ini. Mayuzumi ogah ikutan. _Nope. Nah_.

Mibuchi meliriknya kemudian. Mayuzumi segera membuang muka, tapi, sial, tiga kata itu keluar dari mulut Mibuchi lebih dulu—

“Mayuzumi, kau jawab duluan."

Mayuzumi mengernyit dan—terpaksa ia meladeninya.

“Hah? Kenapa harus aku? Kalian saja, aku tidak."  _dasar bocah kurang kerjaan_. Sumpah, ia ingin segera melarikan diri dari sana—tapi jangan lupa dia duduk di sebelah manusia berkekuatan gorilla.

Mibuchi mendecak. “Ah, payah,” keluhnya, kemudian menatap dua temannya yang lain, melanjutkan, “Kotaro? Eikichi?”

Ketika tadi Mibuchi meliriknya, bulu roma di sekujur tubuh Mayuzumi meremang. Tetapi, lelaki penggila kusaya ini tidak habis pikir dengan bocah berambut terang yang duduk di seberangnya itu dengan semangat meladeni permainan konyol ini.

“Oke! Aku! Err ...,  _fuck_ Shirogane- _san_ , _marry_ Higussan, kill Akashi. Aaaaaah, aku tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana kejamnya Shirogane- _san_ di tempat tidur!!!”

 _Idiot_. Otak Hayama memang sungguhan tumpul. Yah, kalau tidak sanggup membayangkan, kenapa memilih? Dan, tunggu. Mayuzumi baru sadar, kenapa pilihannya cowok semua?!

“Wah, kau masokis, Kotaro?” ejek Nebuya setelah melahap tiga dango sekaligus.

“Aku tidak!!!”

“Sekarang giliranku,” kata Mibuchi yang membuat Hayama berhenti melempar kentang goreng pada Nebuya. Ia menyeruput minuman karbonasinya, kemudian melanjutkan, “ _Fuck_ Sei- _chan_ , _marry_ Shirogane- _san_ , _kill_ Higuchi. Kalian tidak tahu kalau Sei- _chan_ itu _fuckable_? _Oh my god_ —“

Mayuzumi tersedak lagi, terbatuk-batuk.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, Mayuzumi?” tanya Nebuya sembari menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan keras sekali. Sialan. Ini karena mendengar Akashi itu _fuckable_ —serius? Ugh.

“Sakit, bego!” Mayuzumi menyingkirkan tangan Nebuya dari punggungnya.

“Nah, giliranmu, Mayuzumi- _san_.” Tiga pasang mata menatapnya sekarang.

Lelaki yang paling tua di antara tiga orang itu mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, “Eh, aku bilang ‘kan nggak ikutan!”

“dan kau mau membayar semua makanan yang kami pesan? Eikichi memesan sepuluh porsi don, lho,”

Argh, Mayuzumi tidak mau berurusan dengan bocah-bocah tengik ini lagi. Tidak, terima kasih.

“Sialan kalian semua!” Mayuzumi merogoh dompetnya dan, _well_ , terpaksa ia ikut dalam permainan ini. “Oke, tapi Nebuya dulu.”

“Oh, iya, Ei- _chan_ ‘kan belum!”

“Hah? Aku? Kalau begitu _fuck_ Higuchi, _marry_ Akashi, _kill_ Shirogane- _san,_ ” jawab Nebuya, kemudian bersendawa panjang dan keras. “Sekarang kau, Mayuzumi.”

Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya menatapnya antusias. Serius, Mayuzumi ingin meninju mereka semua.

Cowok delapan belas tahun ini menghirup napas dalam, kemudian, “ _Fuck_ Kaguya- _chan_ , Ringo- _tan_ , Sasha. _Marry_ Kaguya- _chan_ , Ringo- _tan_ , Sasha. _Kill_ Akashi, Higuchi, Shirogane.” Mayuzumi akhirnya membuka mulut, tapi hanya untuk dilempari gumpalan tisu-tisu kotor oleh Mibuchi.

“Bukan itu pilihannya, Mayuzumi!”

Ck. Trio idiot ini benar-benar merepotkan.

“ _Fuck_ Aka— _God help me_ ,” Mayuzumi mengerang, membenamkan wajahnya di tangan. Tidak, dia tidak bisa melanjutkan. Astaga. Lebih baik lelaki ini membayangkan dicium oleh cewek random di _comiket_ daripada harus err ..., ugh, _fucks his chunnibyou captain—really?!_ Oke, ini cuma permainan dan, oh, ya Tuhan, tidak usah dianggap serius. Akan tetapi, membayangkan Akashi tanpa busana di tempat tidurnya ... _no way in hell_. Mayuzumi cowok normal, oke? Yah, meski ia lebih tertarik dengan gadis dua dimensi, sih. Pokoknya dia itu hetero. Titik. (Oh, ayolah, dia cuma menyangkal—padahal, Akashi pernah muncul di mimpi basahnya, pfft.)

“ _Fuck_ Sei- _chan_ , Mayuzumi?”

Mayuzumi membuat suara gerutuan di balik telapak tangannya.

“Sudah kubilang ‘kan kalau Sei- _chan_ itu _fuckable_!”

 _For fuck’s sake_ , hentikan. Dan jangan sebut Akashi dan kata _fuck_ dalam satu kalimat, tolong. Mayuzumi pernah melihat kaptennya itu setengah telanjang seminggu lalu, di loker setelah latihan basket untuk Inter-high. Cowok yang gemar membaca novel ringan ini tahu pasti bagaimana lekuk tubuh Akashi di balik _jersey_ atau seragam Rakuzan yang selalu dipakainya; bagaimana lekuk pinggangnya; bentuk bokong— _JFC_! Tuh ‘kan, dia butuh mandi es secepatnya.

“Aku harus ke kelas. Ada kuis fisika setelah ini.” Mayuzumi nyaris beranjak dari bangkunya, tapi tangan Nebuya sudah lebih dulu mencengkramnya. Sialan. Ia terpaksa kembali menyimpan bokongnya di bangku.

“ _Fuck_ Akashi, _marry, kill,_ siapa?” tanya Mibuchi dan ketiga imbisil ini menatapnya intensif sekarang.

Mayuzumi membenturkan kepalanya ke meja secara imajiner, karena, serius, bisa sinting dia kalau terus menerus mengikuti permainan konyol mereka.

“ _Fuck_ Akashi, _marry_ Higuchi, _Kill_ Shirogane. Puas?”

Pemain nomor lima Rakuzan ini berani sumpah kalau Mibuchi tengah menyeringai, Hayama nyengir macam orang tolol, dan, ck, masa bodoh dengan Nebuya—dia cuma menghabiskan sisa makanannya. _Well_ , perasaanya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang kurang baik. Tetapi, Mayuzumi hanya menggerlingkan kedua matanya dan segera bangkit dari bokong untuk meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

“Bagaimana, Kotaro?”

“ _Roger_. Aku sudah merekamnya, Reo- _nee_!”

Mayuzumi yang kepalang berdiri dan sudah melangkah beberapa langkah dari meja, kemudian berbalik ke arah mejanya lagi— _rekam apa?_

“Hai, Mayuzumi- _san_. Kami merekam omonganmu tadi dan bakal kami kirim ke Akashi, Higussan, dan Shirogane- _san_ , hehehe,” ucap Hayama polos—atau kelewat bodoh—sampai Mibuchi refleks memukul kepalanya.

Tampang Mayuzumi yang semula datar dan masa bodoh, kini merah karena marah dan terlihat jelas guratan siku-siku di pelipisnya.

“ _What the fuck_ —“ Mayuzumi tidak tahu harus apa selain mengumpat begitu ketiga _kouhai_ nya melesat dari meja.

 

 _Sialan_.

 

Catat ini baik-baik: Mayuzumi Chihiro bersumpah tidak mau lagi makan siang bersama mereka. Pokoknya, ogah. Ugh.

 

 


End file.
